Will You Ever Know?
by Elli Cole
Summary: Complete. She was a nerd begging for his attention. And he, a popular jock that wanted her secretly but will she ever know when he told her he liked another?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Will You Ever Know?

**Author: **LadySaint

**Genre: **Romance—_cough_! And perhaps a little drama.

**Rating: **Mild T

**Total Chapters: **Three… _only _three!

**Summary: **She was a nerd begging for his attention. And he, a popular jock that wanted her secretly but will she ever know when he told her he liked another?

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own it. If I did, I'll make Syaoran do whatever he wants with Sakura.

**Pairings: **Sakura x Syaoran x Tomoyo.

**Etc: **Short as heck.

**&&&&**

**Daydreaming Of You**

**&&&&**

His eyes.

They're alluring.

And I loved them.

My eyes always yearned to see more of him. To touch more of him. To taste more of him. But can't. For he was untouchable. And he was unreachable. He was superior over me in ways I can never imagine. And I can't help but wonder if I will ever have the chance to make myself known to him.

Me, a lowly nerd in the lower classes not even had the slightest chance to talk to him. I blew on a stray wisp of auburn hair that decided to intrude on my musings. I sighed thoughtfully.

Will I ever get the chance?

"Class," the teacher said from the front, his voice booming. "Attention."

The class became silent.

"We'll be inspected by one of the upperclassmen of the senior year," I felt a tightening in my chest. "And our inspector would be… Mr. Syaoran Li."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. My classmates of the female gender squealed in delight and glee while I—I thought my world had ended and that heaven opened its gates for my tortured soul.

My eyes wandered towards my friend's face, Tomoyo, who was smiling behind me. She giggled. "Isn't this exciting, Sakura-chan?" Her eyes sparkled. "Syaoran-kun is going to be the one to inspect us!"

I nodded my head.

Then it hit me. _He _was the one going to inspect _us _of which if he saw one promising student, who was beneath him, he will surely try to make that student one of the upperclassmen! My mind screamed.

This was my chance.

I need to make him notice me!

"Oh, Mr. Li, glad you're here," I whipped my head towards the front and landed upon a guy with intense amber eyes and brown hair. "You can seat at any vacant seat that you can see."

Syaoran nodded his head and looked around the classroom; a small smirk fleeted his features as he found a seat. He strutted towards the back, passing by giggling girls and not so happy boys. He neared my seat that was near the back and stopped. He sat down beside me.

"Lucky wench!" I heard the other girl's murmuring filled with loathing but I ignored them.

My heart beat faster.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt adrift, dizzy, and pliant.

But I wouldn't back down now. _No_! Because—because I was determined. And I was ready.

_So_.

I tilted my head, my eyes pointed directly to Syaoran's face, and my breath caught. He… was… gorgeous. My eyes grew big and my mouth formed an _oh_! My mind was a complete and utter _blank_!

His deep amber eyes bore so much depth, so much passion, and I felt that it blew me away as he bent down the desk and wrote swiftly on a piece of parchment. His unkempt brown hair, messy yet alluring looked boyishly handsome on him, bounced on his forehead as he wrote. His muscles, tensing… his mouth, curved up lightly to form a small smile… his skin. Tanned…

_Pretty_.

I rested my head on the cold surface of my desk and felt my eyes flutter close. It opened a few moments later.

"Uh…"

Syaoran looked at me and raised a brow. "Yes?" He whispered. "Are you okay, miss?"

My whole body was hyperventilating and I sweated nervously. My fist clenched and my cheeks flushed. Only one thought repeated continuously in my mind as he waited for me expectantly.

_Syaoran Li is talking to me_!

My surroundings were an utter blur as I looked around the room except _him_! Because I was scared. Scared that he might think of me as weird and a geek and a freak and—

"Sakura?" He murmured concernedly. "Are you okay?"

My jaw dropped.

_He—he knows my name_!

"Y-you… you know my name!" I muttered back, shocked. "H-how?"

He chuckled and turned his head towards the front, trying to listen to the teacher's instructions. "Does a person need a reason for everything?"

"Are you unable to answer a question other than a question?" I teased, giggling quietly. I froze. I—I giggled! _Giggled_, for heaven's sakes, which is strange for me!

He grinned. "Of course I can," he said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes and my mind couldn't process what was happening. Me—talking to _the _Syaoran Li—me! I inwardly giggled.

"Oh really now, Mr. Li?" I said tauntingly. "If that's the case then—"

"—Miss Kinomoto?"

I groaned aloud and waved my hand in the air, aimlessly. "Leave me alone," I muttered. Then, annoying giggling can be heard in the background as I heard that irritating voice again.

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"I said, _leave me alone_!"

"_Miss Kinomoto_!" I heard Terada-sensei's booming voice echo throughout the four corners of the room menacingly. My eyes fluttered wide open in shock and my cheeks flushed deeply in humiliation.

"_Hoe_!" I screamed out.

My classmates sniggered at my expense but I paid them no heed. I looked confusedly at Terada-sensei's angered face and I gasped.

_It was only a dream._

I groaned.

"Will you please try to stay up as we continue with our lesson? It's very embarrassing to Li-san here." Terada-sensei said. "I'm truly sorry, Li-san."

Syaoran shook his head in understanding but didn't even cast me one look. "It's perfectly fine, sensei but please, do continue."

I bowed my head in humiliation and flushed to the tips of my toes. I felt my lips had gone dry and I suddenly felt anxious and freaked out of the fact that… _he might be turned off with me now_!

I moaned internally. _No_!

No, no, _no_!

Life is unjust.

_It's just not _fair!

I bumped my head on the hard surface of my desk again and again and _again_.

_Ow_!

That hurt. I shook my head and pinched my cheeks painfully. That hurt a _lot_! I sighed. Why is life always so unfair with me? A lone geek child who doesn't have enough friends considering I only have one, and that's Tomoyo Daidouji.

Speaking of which—I turned my head back—Tomoyo was looking at me concernedly with a frown playing about her lips. She gave me a small smile.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" She asked, leaning forward. "You seem a bit pale."

I nodded my head and gave her a smile. "Yes, Tomoyo-chan, perfectly fine."

I sighed.

"Perfect."

My eyes traveled towards Syaoran's direction and noticed him looking at me. He blushed and quickly averted his gaze from me. I arched a brow in confusion and… and hopeful that my mind wasn't playing tricks with me.

I do hope I'm not dreaming of this, I thought happily. Because it's too good to be true. And maybe—maybe I might still have a chance with him—

"Miss… Kinomoto, is it?" Syaoran whispered to me as he leaned sideways. "Please meet with me later after classes. I need to talk to you."

I said nothing.

My eyes widened.

My breath hitched.

_Syaoran Li just talked to me_!

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Part one, done! Wee! Aren't I giddy? So many stories, so little time… _sigh_!

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

**&&&&**

**Hurt Me**

**&&&&**

Classes were finally _over_!

I will _finally _see Syaoran and _talk _to him. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and sighed. Why was it so freaking hot all of a sudden?

I looked around the corridor and noticed that I was alone. _Alone_. No need to be so conservative with myself now, I assured myself. No one would see me… no one. So. It's alright if I took off my blouse, right? Because I have a sleeveless shirt underneath and it's sort of thick and it's really _hot _and—

I slowly took off my blouse and fanned myself with my hand. _Sigh_! Slightly better now, I thought happily. Annoyingly, Syaoran still hasn't shown up yet! I fumed, pacing back and forth on the shiny floor of the hallway.

Where was he?

I continued to pace and scratched my head, irritated. I groaned out loud as I felt that sweat started to drip further to my cheeks unto my neck. So. Bloody. _Hot_!

My thick sleeveless shirt started to get translucent as it clung unto my back and chest because of the icky sweat that was continuously produced by my traitorous body. I gritted my teeth.

"If he's going to take longer, I'm gonna—"

"—gonna what, Kinomoto?"

I froze.

_Um_!

"—going to go home?" I said uncertainly and turned to bow at Syaoran Li's calm, smirking form. "Konnichiwa, Li-sempai." I muttered, blushing furiously.

Syaoran ignored my greeting and proceeded to walk past me. I watched him with my mouth wide agape. What—what the hell? I ran towards him and walked by his side as soon as I caught up with him. I looked at him through half-glaring eyes.

"Li-sempai?" I asked, deathly curious and frustrated.

Silence.

"Li-sempai!" I whined, tugging at his arm persistently.

Nothing.

"Li!" He turned to me, his brow arched upward, questioning silently.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, teasingly. "What do you want, Kinomoto?"

"What I want?" I questioned incredulously, my eyes widening. "You must be mistaken, Li, because _you _were the one to call for me!" I screeched.

He seemed to be repressing his chuckles. "Oh? I don't remember such a thing!" He said innocently.

I was close on whacking him on the head… _repeatedly_. The nerve! Why did I have a crush on him on the first place? I started to question my sanity.

"Well, since you're here, Kinomoto," he whispered softly, uneasy. "Would you care for a quick drink?"

I stared at him. Was he… was he implying that we go to some sort of… _date_! My mind was going berserk. Such thoughts, such actions, 'tis was a weird day, indeed. I stuttered.

"Like a… date?"

My heart fluttered happily, eagerly.

He chuckled. "I'm just asking if you'd like to have a drink with me. In other words, no, not a date."

Disappointment suddenly came crashing and reality bit… _hard_.

"Oh."

I knew that he knew that this was getting a bit awkward but I find it difficult to face that… he didn't mind at all. I watched him. Fascinated by his structure, his aristocratic features, and his attitude. Just overall, himself.

"Is there something on my face?"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

He was looking at me, amused. "I said, is there something on. My. Face?"

I blushed and looked away, shaking my head. "N-no," I choked. "Nothing at all."

He smirked. "Really now," he mused, lightly stretching his arms above his head. "Well, if there's nothing on my face, you shouldn't have been looking so intently."

I blushed wildly.

_Oh_.

He chuckled. "Nevertheless, we're already here."

I looked up nervously and sighed. A small teahouse came into view and a cute little girl in a dress welcomed us. She smiled at us adorably and waved.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san." She squealed happily. "Welcome to my sister's teahouse!"

I giggled and Syaoran raised an entertained brow.

"Hello little girl," I murmured in glee. We passed by her and as we did, I ruffled the girl's hair gently, amusedly.

We went inside and a gasp passed my lips. Kawaii. Medium looking coffee tables adorned each corner with cute chairs surrounding them. Plush red carpets rested underneath their feet. The ambiance was plain yet calm and soothing.

I ogled on one particular looking cake that was displayed inside the refrigerator on the front. Mouth-dripping wonder!

I heard distant chuckling at my back. I looked at Syaoran and frowned at his grinning face. "Humph! Meanie." I whined.

He looked away from me and turned to the cashier near us. "Can we have a piece of that strawberry cake?" He asked, taking out a wad of his money. "Also," he turned to me, still grinning. "What would you like to drink?"

I reddened and coyly murmured, "anything's fine."

He nodded his head. "Two milkshakes."

The girl behind the counter nodded her head and flirtatiously winked at Syaoran. He ignored her and walked towards me. I felt my knees go weak. He prefers me rather than that pretty girl!

I resisted the urge to hyperventilate.

_Silly me_!

"Shall we find a seat?"

I nodded my head, suppressing the need to swoon over him. His voice, so deep… so rich… _so bloody alluring_! I mentally scolded myself.

"Um, right." We found a seat near the back.

Silence ensued as soon as we sat ourselves down. My forehead creased slightly and my cheeks flushed, I wondered how the hell we ended up having a drink over schoolwork. Curiosity got the best of me so—

"Li-sempai," I murmured. "What did you want to talk about?"

He blushed and turned his gaze away. "Actually," he mumbled. "I wanted to ask you about…"

"Sakura!"

My gaze tore away from Syaoran's flushed, adorable face and traveled towards Tomoyo's beaming face. I smiled back. She squealed.

"Sakura-chan!" She said happily. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had a meeting with a teacher?" Tomoyo looked at me then to Syaoran's blushing face. "Oh, hello Li-kun," she greeted.

"Well, seems that I need to go now," Tomoyo squeaked and waved goodbye to me. "I'll see you later, Sakura!"

I waved back. "Ja ne!"

I turned towards Syaoran's face, which was red all over. I curiously watched his face, different emotions fleeted across his face.

"What were you saying again, Li-sempai? What did you want to ask me about?"

His voice wavered but he said calmly, "—I wanted to ask you about… about—" He paused thoughtfully. "—About… Tomoyo. Yes! _Tomoyo_."

My heart tore.

My eyes started to glisten with unprocessed tears, my hands felt numb and my chest heaved.

"To—Tomoyo?" I asked, unsure.

He numbly nodded his head and stammered, "yes."

The waitress came and set out the food and drinks. I bowed my head and almost let out a strangled sob but stopped it. "Um, I—I need to go," I stood up, and spared him a glance before I turned around. "Touya and Papa might be worried."

"What?" I felt him stand up afterwards. "I'll walk you home."

"No, no," I said persistently. "It's quite alright." Tears stung my eyes. "Thanks for your time."

Heavy splatters of rain dripped down from the heavens as I opened the door from the teahouse. I ran. Ran away. Aimlessly I walked away from the source of my pain. My salty tears mingled with the rain. Dark, ashen clouds soared above head.

And I weakly cried.

"Sakura…"

**&&&&**

**End Note: **So cheesy! And so bloody _short_! Anyway, the next chapter would be the last so get ready. But please…

**Please review**! (I would be most grateful.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Um, boo hoo.

**&&&&**

**Rain On Me**

**&&&&**

The rain.

It stings.

I blinked away the tears.

Yet the pain wouldn't go away.

I cried.

My hands shakily ran through my auburn locks. My emerald eyes glistened and my legs numbly walked away from the teahouse. A sob escaped my pale lips.

I hugged myself to emit more heat.

But the coldness wouldn't go away.

My knees went weak and gave way to a fall. I found myself wandering the dimly lit streets of Tomoeda. My cheeks flushed as I touched it, flattening my palm against its soft, wet skin. The droplets of rain mingled with the salty substance of my tears.

I welcomed it.

"Sakura…"

My chest tightened painfully.

It doesn't matter.

He loves another.

I tried to plaster a smile on my face. Happy. Be happy that he at least knows your name, I thought to myself. I whipped my head towards his direction and smiled at him. Agonizing, painful… it hurts.

"Yes, Li-sempai?" I asked, my voice wavering.

He frowned concernedly but it didn't matter to me. Because if he loved me, he wouldn't frown. I didn't want to see him frown. "What's the matter, Kinomoto?"

I choked on my sobs. "N-nothing, Li-sempai."

He shook his head, droplets of water flying all over the place. "You're crying."

I turned my head away from him, wiping away the tears in the process. "No."

"No?" He echoed, not in the least amused. "Did I say something wrong?"

_Yes_.

My eyes produced more tears. It wouldn't stop coming. I recalled he had said earlier and my heart tore slowly.

—_His voice wavered but he said calmly, "—I wanted to ask you about… about—" He paused thoughtfully. "—About… Tomoyo. Yes! Tomoyo—"_

"No." I murmured sadly.

He arched his eyebrows in concern and curiosity. "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," I muttered defiantly. "It's the stupid rains fault."

He chuckled softly, taking my small hands in his manly ones. His palm felt so warm on my cold, shivering one. I tried so hard not to swoon.

"Yes, now, let's get out of the stupid rain's reach and get inside the teahouse." He whispered softly. "You'll get sick."

_Tomoyo_. He wants Tomoyo.

I nodded my head sorrowfully. "Okay."

But I wasn't.

I was below okay.

We stepped inside the teahouse, wet and shivering. The waitress hastily gave us warm thick blankets and Syaoran gratefully took them from her. He smiled at me and covered me with both of it. I shockingly looked at him.

"You're shivering," he murmured. "You might get sick."

I smiled at him, my eyes watering.

"Syaoran…"

"Finally!" He said cheerily. "You said my name… _without _the sempai."

I blushed.

"Um…"

He smirked. "Let's eat."

I numbly nodded my head, still blushing.

My afternoon had been quiet but relaxing, indeed.

&

The next morning, my first class had started quite late. I looked around the classroom and my eyes landed on Syaoran's seat yesterday.

_Syaoran_…

I sighed and stared at the seat through half-lidded eyes. Then, a particular paper on the seat caught my attention. I looked around and noticed nobody was looking. I grabbed the paper and read it silently. My eyes widening at every word.

It read:

_I couldn't look at her._

_She's too good to be true. Her silky auburn locks… her bright, beautiful emerald eyes… her lips. Oh, sweet God, please restrain me from pouncing on her._

_She's perfect. Her skin, porcelain alabaster… how I yearn to touch her… caress her… kiss her. I looked at her sideways. She… she's looking at me! Oh, wait… she's sleeping._

_Sigh. Sakura Kinomoto…_

It stopped right there.

And I was hyperventilating.

Syaoran Li… _likes _me!

Not Tomoyo… _Me_!

Oh, crap.

I gasped.

"Syaoran!"

There, stood in front of me with a shocked expression on his face, was Syaoran Li. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh," he uttered. "I thought I threw that already."

I smiled at him—

—and inevitably, I pounced.

I hugged him tightly.

"I like you too," I murmured.

He chuckled.

"I already found that out yesterday."

I playfully slapped him on the arm. I huffed.

"Wanna go out with me later?" He asked, squirming.

"As in a date?" I beamed.

He nodded his head, leaning towards me and he kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, a date."

**&&&&**

**End**

**&&&&**

**Final Note: **Wee! So giddy! It's finally finished! A gratuitous thanks to all whom read and reviewed.

**Thanks To:**

**kluv19 **- Thanks for being the first one to review. And about Syaoran being rude, it's kinda needed for the plot to work, you see. But I apologize if you found it... unlikable, if there is such a word.

**CherryIzzy, Rhice, Frosted shadowz, dbzgtfan2004, MunChixD - **Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm sorry I had to fuse my reply to you allbut I'm just extremely happy for you guys to be reviewing my fic. I love you guys! Yey!

**DEVILZ CHIK **- Yeah I know. I find it quite adorable. :) Major crushes can be a pain, though.

**Rinoa Leonheartilly - **Hey! I've missed you. You're one of my very few loyal readers on my first CCS fic ever. Remember me? I'm the author of, "So Into You". Tee hee, I erased it though.

**Pathetic Illogical Eye, EKoolcat369, starmoon88 - **Sorry if I had to combine my reply to all of you but I just wanted to say that you made me really, _really _happy. Just because you reviewed, makes me feel so... alive! Yey!

**Kura52 - **Heya! Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews. You're one of the very few who really support me all the way. From Harry Potter to Card Captor. Thank you.

**twilight143 - **You make my heart melt. Tee hee, thank you so much for the awesome compliments. This is what I live for (partially, at least) to make you, my readers, happy. Although, this last chapter is kind of sloppy. I'll revise it as soon as I can, or if I have time anyway.

**Pinaygrrl - **Aw. Shucks, I'll try harder next time. I'll make sure that someone _will _cry. Hee hee, I'm not very good with drama. (shrugs)

**Wind and Flame - **Aw thanks a lot. :) Hope you like this too.

**S+S43v3r, blah, meow-mix23, Sakura Mei Yunalesca - **Yey! Hello you guys! Thank you so much for the review! I loved it. It brightened my day!

**Angelikyte Alexiel - **I love your name although complicated to type and pronounce. Tee hee. But anyway, yeah... I thought it was sappy and cheesy at the same time. Hee hee, thanks for liking it. :)

**VanillaKitty, Kawaii-CherryWolf - **Hee hee, cheesiness is _good, _right? Although it _is _quite sappy. And Vanilla, _nooo_! Don't die! I'll miss you, _noooo_. ;)

**TeDDieZ **- Apparently, this is only the _more _I can hope for. So sorry for the lame ending. But thanks for the awesome review:)


End file.
